One More Moment
by sellthelie
Summary: She'll take just one more. Theodore Nott & Hermione


Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just having some fun.

One More Moment

1/1

-

She shouldn't be down here. It wasn't safe, not anymore. Hermione wasn't blind, she could see the Wizarding world was changing, right in front of her eyes. As one of Harry's closest friends, and Muggle-born to boot, the target on her back was fairly large. That's why she was hidden in the darkest corner she could find. Quite possibly not the smartest place to be in the Slytherin dungeon, but this was necessary. It had been put off time and time again, but that could happen no more.

When she was certain that there was no-one else going to be walking down the hallway, she moved from her hiding place, and quickly made her way down the hall. Hermione had no clue as to where he would be, she just had to find him. Things were getting completely out of control, and she wanted this chance, quite possibly the last chance she would ever have.

To her ears every footstep seemed to resonate loudly through the corridor, she was lucky it was so late in the evening, everyone would be tucked behind the thick stone walls. No noise she made would make it through, but she still did not want to be discovered. Hermione could not lie to save her life, as displayed by what happened in Knockturn Alley at the beginning of the school year, fooling Umbridge had been easy, the woman could not see past her ambition.

She was walking past a classroom, when a hand reached out and pulled her in, interrupting her from her musings. Her shout of outrage was smothered by the other hand reaching up and covering her mouth. Hermione struggled against her captor for a few moments, till little pieces of familiarity infiltrated her senses. The smell, there was only one person who smelled like this. Her struggles ceased instantaneously. As soon as he realised this, he released her right away, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, burying her face in his jumper.

Theodore, her Slytherin in shining armour. He had came along it seemed just when she needed him, when she was feeling so hurt and confused about Ron, and then he was there. Sitting at her table in the library, because all the others were full. It became a common occurrence till she noticed that he was doing it when there were empty tables right by them. By then she welcomed his company.

It changed funnily enough on Valentines Day, she was feeling horrible. Ron and Lavender had been all over each other at breakfast, and it was a miracle that her food had managed to stay down. She had escaped the castle, and ventured out into the freezing grounds to clear her head. Theodore managed to find her, and one simple flower later, everything she thought about Slytherins had been thrown out the window. In it's place, she had found a friend, an ally, someone to treasure. It was unexpected, but she wouldn't change it.

Her feelings for him made it difficult to stomach all of Harry's rantings about Slytherins being up to no good. So many times she wanted to stand up and shout that they all weren't so bad. He wouldn't have listened though, and it was just easier to let him carry on. Hermione couldn't have told him anyway why she felt that way. Harry still must have thought she was hung up on Ron, but that wasn't the case.

She kept her feelings locked up inside, it was hurting her, pretending that there was nothing there, when tomorrow either one of them could be gone, that's why she came down here tonight. Hermione just wanted one more moment with him, something, if need be, to cling to for as long as she could.

"What are you doing down here?" He whispered into her ear, I thought we agreed..."

"I know," she said brokenly, "but I had to see you, before it's too late."

"Too late?"

"It's changing," she said, "It's happening so quickly, soon we probably won't be here."

"Who won't be here?"

"Me, you, your friends, mine."

"Do you know something?" He asked, sitting down, and pulling her onto his lap.

"No, but it doesn't take an idiot to figure it out. Harry and Professor Dumbledore, they are keeping something close to their chests, and then there is Malfoy."

"I understand now."

"You do?" she tried to find his eyes in the dim light, but it was impossible.

"Yes, I'm glad you came," he said, leaning back, "We'll just sit here for a little while."

That's all she wanted, it could all happen tomorrow. Whatever they had all been heading towards, it could rear it's ugly head tomorrow and this could all be over tomorrow. So she would just take right now, and this moment with him, and deal with tomorrow, tomorrow. And pray that she'd get another moment with him. 

-


End file.
